Checkmate
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Hotaru bets all of her monetary assets, and the only way she can save herself is to win in a never ending game of chess played on a train called the Snowpiercer. But as the game goes on, a different confrontation of wits and hearts commences in the train between Mikan Sakura and the man in control of every moment but hers. [Storytelling in 300 words.]
1. Station Fog

**_Checkmate_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

_Chapter One: Station Fog_

* * *

It was the first time Mikan had ever seen her best friend and business partner truly risk everything.

Mikan held the collar of her white trench coat close to her neck, in an attempt to block the cold. In contrast, the black haired woman stood still, clad in a plain black business suit. Upon having waited for ten minutes at the deserted train station without sensing another presence, Mikan nervously chuckled as a ray of hope appeared.

"Hotaru, maybe they dropped out. You can win without doing this."

"Save it, Mikan," Hotaru sharply retorted without facing her, "I won't place my hopes on anything unless they call and tell me that they've forfeited."

The brunette knew that the plan was doomed to end badly, and she was concerned for Hotaru. The ebony haired woman had confidently bet all of her monetary assets on the plan, and no matter how much faith Mikan held for her, she was not at all confident.

"But Hotaru-"

"They're here."

Mikan squinted into the foggy distance to see four dark silhouettes which were making their way towards the pair. She immediately noticed the shortest in the front, a dark haired male with a chilling smirk on his lips, and Mikan immediately concluded that yes, nothing was bound to end well.

When the four arrived so that they were two metres away from where the women stood, the short male opened his mouth.

"You are Hotaru Imai, if I may be correct. And behind you, Mikan Sakura?" His voice is smooth. False.

"Cut the act, we don't need formalities." Hotaru sharply spoke, seemingly unafraid.

The smile on his face vanished, replaced by a frosty smirk.

"Let us board then?" He offered, signalling to the train waiting.

As Hotaru nodded, Mikan's eyes shifted towards another man.

Red.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. HAHAHA. It's hard for me to write more nowadays, which is sad, but I will be restricting one chapter per scene, so it progresses quickly. There may be exceptions, but it won't be as slow as Efflorescence is. I just started my HSC year so delays are imminent, but I hope you (sorta) like this._**

_I write because the Gakuen Alice fandom is dying. It needs to be revived, and I just want to help to return it to its former state._


	2. Woman's Chamber

**_Checkmate_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

_Chapter Two: Woman's Chamber_

* * *

As she started to run her brush through her loose hair, Mikan heard a light knock on the door. Knowing Hotaru would never knock as it was also her cabin, and that she was involved in negotiations with 'Kuonji' at the time, the brunette was curious as to who else would want to talk to her.

After a brief moment of hesitation and another knock, she called out, "Come in!"

The door revealed a male with long, black hair tied up into a bundle at his nape. She immediately recognised him as one of the men with Kuonji when they had first met.

"Hello. Mikan?" He asked, and she didn't miss the brief run down he made of her figure, "I'm Akira Tonouichi, or call me Tono. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Cautiously, she forced a smile and held out a hand, but to her surprise he grabbed her hand and held it to his lips for a kiss.

Before Mikan could pull away or his lips could touch her hand, another voice interrupted.

"Tono, stop seducing the girl and come to dinner."

Tono glanced up to see his colleague casually leaning against the door frame, and Mikan took advantage of the opportunity and pulled her hand back.

She hadn't missed the fact that he had called her 'girl'. She felt offended.

"You've broken two rules of respect upon meeting someone, sir!" Mikan crossed her arms and scolded the man with the crimson eyes. "You're referring to me rudely and you've barged into a woman's room!"

He clicked his tongue in response. "Jesus, you _are_ noisy for a grown woman. Tono, let's go."

"I just invited Mikan to come, too." Tono clarified.

"Forget it. I'm not coming." She scoffed as she ushered Tono out of the room and slammed the door.


	3. Knight's Verdict

**_Checkmate_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

_Chapter Three: Knight's Verdict_

* * *

Mikan was certain that if she were to eat in her room for the whole duration of the trip, she would never eat cup ramen ever again afterwards.

As she slurped up the spicy soup from the foam cup, she heard light footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Hotaru.

"Why did it take so long?" She asked as she stood from the bed and set the cup down on the desk, "and more importantly, what's the verdict?"

Hotaru immediately walked past Mikan and slid off her black blazer, tossing the garment onto the chair.

"The rights will be set through chess."

Mikan arched her eyebrows, unsure of what she had heard.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that it would be settled by chess-"

"That's what I said." Hotaru interrupted, her stern tone absolute.

"Why? Why go through all of this sacrifice for a game?" Mikan was in utter disbelief-she had always believed her best friend was a rational thinker, and hearing first thing that she was throwing it into the betting pot through a game was beyond her understanding.

"What?" Hotaru crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow in skepticism. "You're doubting me?"

The question startled Mikan as she held her hands up in worry and panics, "No! Of course not! It's just that... Kuonji... I can't trust him."

The black haired woman huffed as she turned back to check her emails on her phone. "You'd be stupid to."

"Then why?"

"I'm not expecting him to trust me either."

Mikan nodded as she sat herself down, staring into space. A brief silence ensued before she spoke up again.

"But why chess? Was it Kuonji's idea?"

"No."

"Yours?"

"No."

"Then whose was it?"

"Hyuuga's."

"He's so dead."


	4. Confrontation

**_Checkmate_**

**by Autumn Win-dow**

_Chapter Four: Controntation_

* * *

"How long do you think you'll be in there?" Mikan asked her best friend worriedly in front of the door of the designated carriage for the chess game.

"As long as we'll need to be."

Mikan looked around anxiously - she was reluctant to let her go and allow both Hotaru and herself to be alone. "Hotaru, what if Kuonji has something planned-"

"He won't have anything planned." The ebony haired female replied confidently as she glanced at her silver watch. "That's why you shouldn't be so worried about being alone. There was a reason why I didn't bring anyone else here."

It was the first time Mikan had heard of such a thing. "Then why-"

"Ready for a fair game, Miss Imai?" Kuonji's smooth voice interrupted their conversation, as he approached from the shadows of the carriage, followed by Natsume, of whom had immediately received a glower from the brunette woman.

"Of course, I'll play as fairly as my opponent." Hotaru left a warning, and Mikan couldn't tell if Kuonji had noticed it.

Hotaru turned back to her and nodded once, before whispering, "Take care."

The two entered the carriage, ready to play the all-in game, leaving Mikan with the one she was most angry with at that moment. She glared at him, brown meeting red, as she stabbed a finger and spoke.

"What's wrong with your head? You decided all of this, didn't you?"

Natsume arched an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with your attitude, talking to a stranger like that?"

"I have every right, Natsume Hyuuga! Don't you understand how terrible a situation Hota- no, not just Hotaru, but your boss, too! A chess game! You're a complete idiot, you know that?!"

A glower silences her immediately. And for some reason, she cannot speak.

* * *

**_A/N: WRITE, JESS, WRITE!_**

**_These chapters aren't as progressive as I'd hoped. Hopefully I'll satisfy you with the next ones. Thanks for supporting this new fic... those who are actually reading. HAHA._**


End file.
